


Romeo and Juliet

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boys, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When hot shot, bad boy actor Ben Solo comes back to his small town home to do community service and repair his public image, he decides to join Maz's little theater production of Romeo and Juliet. There he meets the fiery set and props manager, Rey, and decides that she should act opposite him. She hates him.





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars nor anything else referenced, especially not the image that inspired me. The image is used as a part of the Drabble Me This prompts on the Facebook group, Reylo Fic Recs. The manip was created by The-Apple-is-the-Fruit, who can be found on tumblr. She does amazing art! Definitely check her out. The image has our favorite couple in close proximity in period-appropriate attire for Romeo and Juliet. This short thing wrote itself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Rey, did you hear? Ben Solo is back in town.”

 

“Yes, Maz, I heard. Who hasn't heard that the famous bad boy actor from our small town is back?” groused Rey with annoyance. “I'm tired of hearing about him already.”

 

“He just came back yesterday,” said Maz with amusement.

 

“Exactly. We all know he's only here to do community service and clean up his image after punching his last agent, Hugs or something.”

 

“His name was Hux; he deserved it, just as Snoke did,” stated a black-haired man with a swagger, coming out from the shadows as he made to kiss Rey’s hand. “I'm Ben Solo, you may have heard of me.”

 

Slap! 

 

Pulling her hand away with a satisfied look, she hissed, “That's for assuming that I want or care about your attention, you arrogant prick.”

 

“I like her,” he said lightly to Maz before trying to draw close again to Rey. That one little touch sparked more in him than any diatribe or blast from social media ever had.

 

“Please, don't,” she insisted, putting up her hands as barriers. “I don't care about your name or money. I want no part of you.”

 

“Then that makes you even more attractive to me!” he persisted before flexing his hips toward her suggestively. “And besides, all women want one part of me-"

 

“Maz, why is he here?” she complained, completely ignoring him.

 

“I'm right here and capable of speaking for myself,” he commented with a mock pout. “I'm just here to help your little theater out-"

 

“Maz, I don't care how much money Leia gave you; don't take it!” shouted Rey as she backed away from him. “It's not worth the trouble. He'll break everything I make.”

 

“I'm very strong. I could help you with your work,” he tried again, enjoying her discomfort.

 

“It's just for the next six months, Rey. I'll keep him in line,” said a still-amused Maz. “We're hurting for money, and you know it.”

 

“But why a petulant boy-child who throws tantrums every time he doesn't get his way?” she moaned, earning a dark look from Ben.

 

“I do not.”

 

“I've seen every movie you've done, watched all the awards shows, and read all the backstage gossip. Yes, you do,” she reiterated, ticking off each thing on her fingers. 

 

She'd never admit to him that she found his too angular face and devil-may-care attitude attractive. That was beside the point. He wasn't worth the trouble when he stood for and acted like every entitled, rich boy she had ever met growing up.

 

“She's different, and fiery,” declared Ben with growing interest. “She's not afraid of me. Maz, can she act?” 

 

“Hey, I'm right in front of you!” said Rey, making Maz laugh loudly. “And don't answer that!”

 

“As it so happens, she does act on occasion. As I recall, she did try out for Juliet this time.”

 

“I want her opposite me. She'll make this dreadful, humdrum time at home much more….exciting,” he said with a small smack of his lips.

 

“Done,” said Maz, making Rey groan. 

 

“Maz, please don't ask me to do this. You know how I hate spoiled, rich kids.”

 

“Rey, it's good for you.”

 

“Yes, I can be very good for you,” crooned Ben as he took her left hand greedily, enjoying the feel of her calloused, small hands. He spread out his own left hand in a wide circle. “We will be the greatest lovers ever known-”

 

Slap!

 

He felt that one; that was a barely contained warning that he knew to believe in.

 

“ _ Don't  _ touch me,” warned Rey as she turned and left. “You'll regret this, Ben Solo!”

 

It was going to be hard for him to regret it if he saw her every day. She was everything he hadn't realized he needed in life, all wrapped up in adorable, too-big sweatshirts.

 

“I can only win. I wish she had been around when I went to school here. I might've stuck around. Maz, how long has she been here?”

 

“Long enough to be someone you shouldn't try to hurt or flirt with. She's got a mean right hook,” warned Maz with a meaningful look, “not to mention a lot of friends here.”

 

“And some spunk. It's nice to see it in the middle of nowhere. So, when do rehearsals begin?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Rey had thought having Poe with his large ego was enough of a problem. At least having Ben there put Poe in his place and made him less likely to try to flirt with her. The first three times Poe tried during practice, Ben came over and either shoved him away, called him a name, or pretended to ignore him before taking up all of Rey's attention. It was hilarious watching Poe look on forlornly until she realized that she had to actually talk to Ben. Thankfully, he made it a habit to bother her only once a day during practice.

 

After practice was another matter entirely. She always stayed late to make props and sets, and the first day, Ben stood off to the side, talking while she worked. She just listened without looking at him until the end when she asked an intelligent question; that was when he stepped closer and moved all the sets into their storage area for Rey without prompting as she got up. 

 

After that day, he sat a respectful distance away, waiting for instructions. She gave him tasks and listened, and he didn't try to interrupt her in her painting or designing. He continued to talk each time he helped, which became almost every day, and she listened with growing interest to him. He had met a lot of people over time and had lots of observations that she enjoyed listening to, especially if it related to set and prop design.

 

On the days he came in a violent mood, whether because she and Maz called him out or because he was just in a mood, she gave him a pair of scissors and a knife and told him to shred cardboard and paper. He did it with relish, and he set a personal record for the longest period of time ever without breaking something electronic or as big as him: three weeks. 

 

“You didn't say anything about my latest tantrum,” he stated about two months in as they locked up the old theater where he had gotten his start. She always called him a baby or something else equally not nice and rubbed it in his face that he was nothing more than a overgrown child. 

 

“My eyeroll and silent treatment aren't enough to make my feelings known now? I thought you didn't like my back talk?” she asked, her eyes boring into him. “Do you subsist on attention or something?”

 

“Pretty much. It's always been hard to get anyone to notice me when I act like a gentleman,” he said honestly. “Negative attention is still attention.”

 

“Well, it's stupid. You shouldn't be satisfied with that,” she snapped. “You make yourself look bad, as well as the countless others around you. Don't you have any respect for anyone besides yourself? Or even yourself for that matter? It sure doesn't seem like it. How do you expect to be taken seriously when you have that attitude?”

 

“Do you always act like a shrew and try to keep everyone at arm’s length, or is that just Poe and me?” he returned. When her face got red, he continued, “Don't dish it out if you can't take it.”

 

With that, he stormed away. She didn't let him join her the next day after practice, not wanting to deal with him or his accurate statements about her issues with her feelings of abandonment. As much as she had gotten used to his presence and fascinating chatter, she didn't want to fight with him and get nothing done. 

 

After that, the two called a silent truce when Ben brought in cookies for everyone the next day. Somehow, he had found out which ones Rey liked best and ordered her an extra large portion just for her, so she let him be and join her again when he gave her a pleading look. 

 

Later on, after all the sets were put away, he promised, “I've learned my lesson. I won't lash out at you ever again. All you were trying to do was help. I appreciate it; no one else has ever tried.”

 

“Oh,” she said, surprised by the information. “Sure. I know I tend to judge you, but it's only because you could be so much better. Your talent was being wasted when you acted like that; you were ruining yourself for no apparent reason.”

 

“Years of ego-petting and getting everything you want will do that to you,” he said simply. “Thank you.”

 

He left after that, leaving a gaping Rey behind.

 

\-------------

 

When the costumes were finally ready, both Ben and Rey tried on their outfits for their first meeting at the masquerade. They had finished blocking that scene out already, and now was time for the infamous balcony scene and monologue from Romeo.

 

Rey was looking for Maz and Rose - the head of costumes - in order to complain about the fit of the dress when she ran into Ben in her black, gauzy dress with fur trimmings. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. She stared a moment as well, enjoying the cut of the black cloth and doublets on him, not to mention the tight pants. By the time she finished, he was still staring intently, as though memorizing her.

 

“What?” she asked, growing uncomfortable under his earnest gaze. “It's just a dress. It's a little tight around the bodice-"

 

“It's perfect;  _ you're  _ perfect,” he breathed, his eyes still not leaving her body. He surged forward to see all angles of the dress on her. “Why do you hide yourself behind such large, baggy clothes normally? You were beautiful then, but you're stunning now.”

 

“You, you thought me beautiful? Before?” she stammered, her eyes meeting his as she patted her curled hair.

 

“Yes,” he said, crowding her and making her back up against a wall. “Why else do you think I keep seeking you out day after day? To be sassed? While you do ask good questions, you don't make the best conversation.”

 

“Only because I haven't tried up ‘til now,” she said quietly, noticing the genuine look in his eyes.

 

“I wish you would try,” he murmured, a hand reaching out for her cheek but hesitant to touch. “I'd like to understand you better. Get to know you more. You've proven yourself to me time and time again.”

 

“Thank you, I-"

 

“Romeo, stop trying your lines early on Juliet! Get out here, both of you! We need to rehearse,” commanded Maz imperiously. 

 

Ben sighed and gave Rey a wounded, tragic look, making her laugh. “Yes, director. Shall we, Juliet?”

 

She nodded, and he held out an arm. Normally, she didn't take the offering, as she didn't like to be touched. This time, however, she indulged in one secret fantasy and let him escort her to the center of the stage, where the walls of the set were arranged. He savored the first moment she finally let him touch her.

 

“I'm rather glad Rey and I haven't finished making the balcony yet,” he said to the crowd before waving a hand toward the back. At that, all the lights dimmed, and then a spotlight showered them both in blinding light.

 

“It's too bright,” he grit out. “I  _ told  _ Rose to choose the left one.”

 

“Why did you even do this to begin with?” asked Rey curiously, not angry for once. “Why not just ask me?”

 

“Because I wanted this to be a surprise for you,” he said quietly before pulling away to begin his monologue. “This scene holds special meaning to me since meeting you, my little Rey of light and sass.”

 

Choking down a snort, Rey attempted to calm herself as he went into character. 

 

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?/ It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!/ Arise, fair sun-”

 

Rey puzzled through his earlier words as he stood apart some ways and stared ardently at her, the words dancing off his tongue. 

 

Then, he addressed the audience as he spoke and beat his chest, “It is my lady; O, it is my love!/ O that she knew she were!”

 

She froze, wondering why he had suddenly stopped looking at her. He couldn't have possibly developed feelings for her, could he? She opened her mouth, only to shut it a moment later as she realized that she wasn't supposed to talk yet.

 

He turned to face her once more, his voice lower and full of wonder. As he continued, he drew closer to her. “She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?/ Her eye discourses; I will answer it./ I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.”

 

He truly looked and seemed heartbroken at the idea of her talking to anyone but him. How did he do that? His ability to act was well-known for a reason; he made her feel so much in that moment. It seemed so real.   
  


“The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars/ As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven/ Would through the airy region stream so bright/ That birds would sing and think it were not night.”

 

Finally, he was in front of her, the spotlight dimming slightly as he stopped mere inches from her. Out of nervous habit, she brought her left hand under her chin; her eyes, smiling face, and whole body and soul captivated by him. 

 

He saw the movement, and his eyes sparkled. He brought his left hand up to cup her face, the skin-to-skin contact electric when they  _ finally _ touched. 

  
He whispered for only her to hear, “See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!/ O that I were a glove upon that hand,/ That I might touch that cheek!”

 

“You are,” said Rey bluntly, her hand leaving her chin and falling to his chest, holding the velour clothing lightly. Her grin was contagious, making him more bold.

 

“So I am, at long last,” he murmured. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, finally savoring the touch he had longed for as his forehead touched hers. “I'd like to do this much more often, if you'd like.”

 

His lips were almost upon hers when Maz suddenly shouted, “And cut! Juliet, you're not supposed to interrupt his monologue or know he's there yet. And Romeo, what did I tell you about putting on the moves early?”

 

The spell was broken, but Rey knew the truth after that: Ben Solo was  _ very much  _ interested in her, despite her prickly exterior.  And if that didn't make her want to squeal, nothing would. 

 

“Yes, director,” both groaned, pulling away with a new awareness.  _ Something _ had definitely awakened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
